Naruto: kami's champion
by kiddnightmare
Summary: Naruto has always been destined for greatness. A miscalculation only furthers that. Now watch as he takes the world by storm. This is a strong naruto fanfic and eventually a god-like naruto fanfic. Don't like, then leave. This story has the possibility to become m- rated in the future


**Naruto: Kami's Champion **

**Ok time to start this new story. This is my first posted story so please don't be too brutal in your reviews. Anyway, for any reviews you have it might take some time to get back to you so be patient. Also, this is my first story, so don't start flaming me the second the first chapter ends. **

**Whatever on to the story!**

**Humans talking:** "Hey"

**Humans thinking:** 'Look over here already'

**Tailed beasts/Summons talking: "WHAT!"**

**Tailed beasts/Summons thinking: 'THIS IDIOT NEEDS TO LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY'**

**Zanpakuto talking:** "SURPRISE"

**Zanpakuto thinking: **'GET READY TO DIE SOON'

**chapter 1**

**Naruto: kami's champion **

Naruto ran for his life. He checked behind him as the ever-growing mob chased him throughout the village.

'What did I do to deserve this?'

Suddenly, naruto fell from a well aimed kunai piercing his achilles heel from one of the ninja in the crowd. He whimpered on the ground as he wondered if this was it.

" What did I do to you. I'm only 7 years old.

One of the civilians sneered at him and said " Yeah, like we're gonna believe that load of bull. It's because of you that my wife is dead you dirty demon!

Naruto stared as the villagers continued to get more riled up, too terrified to even think about running away from them. Finally, one of the villagers walked over to naruto and brought out a kunai.

"Well, demon, it's time for you to go back home. But don't worry. We'll send you back with a lot of pain to savor in HELL!"

The chunin plunged the kunai into naruto's arm and laughed as he squirmed in pain.

"Well, who's ready to rid our proud village of this blight on our good name!"

The villagers cheered and began to beat naruto.

Soon, naruto blacked out from the pain.

WITHIN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto sat up from within the water at the bottom of the sewer-like structure. "Now where am I? Did the villagers throw me in a sewer?"

"**ACTUALLY, THIS IS YOUR MIND, KIT.**

" Who said that!

"**THAT WOULD BE ME, THE GREAT KYUUBI!**

Naruto looked very confused and said " where are you."

The Kyuubi said **"JUST FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE."**

Naruto walked off into the dark tunnel of his mind. As he walked he thought. 'Wow. My mind sucks!'

Finally, naruto appeared in front of a giant cage that had a very small piece of paper on it.

"**WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT ANYWAY."**

"I don't want anything, I just showed up here after passing out from getting beaten by the villagers. Is there anything you want?

The Kyuubi stared in shock as naruto waited on a answer from him.

"**W-WELL ALL I WANT IS A LITTLE BIT OF FREEDOM FROM THIS THE ONLY WAY FOR THAT TO HAPPEN IS TO RELEASE THE SEAL. WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?"**

"Because i want to help you and see if you can help me.

"**WELL I COULD HELP YOU OBTAIN YOUR TRUE POWER.**

"Really?! Well let's see about taking off... actually before i do that, why are you here in the first place?"

"**I WAS SEALED HERE BY YOUR FATHER BECAUSE I WAS CONTROLLED TO ATTACK YOUR VILLAGE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN. YOUR FATHER, THE YONDAIME HOKAGE, WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH AND DIDN'T HAVE THE NECESSARY ABILITIES TO DESTROY OR RESTRAIN ME AND THE ONE WHO DID, YOUR MOTHER, WAS TOO WEAK TO DO IT BECAUSE I HAD JUST BEEN RELEASED FROM HER SEAL BY THE ONE WHO TOOK CONTROL OF ME, WHO WAS CALLED HIMSELF MADARA UCHIHA."** Kyuubi explained.

"So, you were controlled to destroy the village but was stopped by my father and sealed into me to stop you from finishing what you were doing?" Naruto responded simply.

"**YES, THAT'S BASICALLY IT IN A NUTSHELL. SO ANYWAY, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME MY FREEDOM WITHOUT RELEASING THE SEAL BECAUSE IF YOU DO, WE WILL BOTH DIE."**

"Well i can't give you true freedom but i can give you a sense of freedom. This is my mind,right."

"**YEAH, BUT WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?"**

"Well if this is my mind then i should be able to do this!

Slowly the area around them both faded to black and white and the a necklace appeared around Kyuubi's neck and the surroundings formed into a giant Kyuubi looked on in shock as animals appeared around him, foxes, wolves and many more to accompany and entertain , the Kyuubi turned to naruto, gratefulness and confusion written in his eyes.

"**HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"**

Naruto laughed cheerily at his accomplishment and said "Well, since this is my mind, that means i should have some control over how it looks. I've even given you some control so you can be more comfortable while you're here.

Kyuubi smiled softly and looked throughout his surroundings for a while. **"WELL, LET'S GET YOU STARTED ON THE PATH TO GREATNESS** **HUH?"** He said after a while.

Naruto shouted in celebration. "Yeah let's get started!

**2 HOURS LATER**

"**OK,THAT SHOULD BE ABOUT IT ALL I NEED YOU TO DO IS TO RIP OFF ABOUT 25% SO IT CAN TAKE AFFECT."**

"Let's see, 25% should be about this much right? Naruto said while only pulling off about 10%.

"**NO, A LITTLE MORE THAN THAT OK?**

"You mean like this?"Naruto responded pulling off 15%.

"**YEAH THAT'S PERFECT. NOW BE CAREFUL BECAUSE THIS IS GONNA HURT A BIT."**

Immediately, agonizing pain shot through out naruto's body. Naruto screamed and writhed on the ground as his body structure was changed to be able to fully use his new powers.

As naruto waited for the pain to end, he noticed it fade slowly. He looked up to see 3 people standing there, looking at him.

One man was standing in front a desert terrain that had violent winds blowing around him. He was tall at about 6'7" and wore a light green shirt and black shorts with multiple pockets. He looked very laid back,like he just goes with the flow. Across from him was another guy who was surrounded by flames. Some flames were red others were yellow and some flames in the back were black and white. The man wore black glasses and black and blue pants. He had on no shirt and had wiry muscles. He stood at about 6'4" and seemed to exude a sense of not caring what anyone was saying but just wanting to fight until the end of his days. Finally, a girl sat right in front of naruto. She was surrounded by a skyscraper in a lighting filled sky. She wore a light blue dress covered in black as night skulls. She looked very bored and kept looking at the other two in annoyance and eventually naruto had one question.

"Who dafuq are you people?!" Naruto yelled in confusion.

The rest of the people looked at naruto in confusion while thinking at the same time, 'Did he just cuss?'

Naruto looked at them all and said, "Well, who are you people.

They all looked at him and said, "WE'RE YOU.

Naruto looked at them in confusion. "Wait, how can you be me when i'm me.

The girl spoke up, "NO, WE'RE THE DIFFERENT PARTS OF YOUR FIGHTING SOUL.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. So is this what Kyuubi meant when he said he could access my power.

"NO. HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT US UNTIL THIS HAPPENED. IT STILL WORKED AS PLANNED BUT WE WERE A UNFORESEEN SIDE EFFECT OF WHAT HE DID." The man with no shirt on said.

"Ok, let's see about getting started on training!

The others looked confused. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL YOU CAN HEAR OUR NAMES, GOT THAT? The tall man said.

Naruto looked very sad at that and said, "So, can you tell me your names then?"

The guy with no shirt started. "OK,MY NAME IS -"

Sorry I didn't hear that.

"I GUESS YOU'RE NOT READY TO WIELD ME THEN.

The girl went next. "MY OFFICIAL NAME IS BLACK LIGHTNING BUT YOU CAN CALL ME CARRIE.

Naruto looked at her and said, "Why black lightning?

"OH, BECAUSE MY LIGHTNING IS SPECIAL CONSIDERING IT IS VERY CONCENTRATED AND TURNS BLACK WHEN USED."

"Ok, so what's your name." Naruto asked the tall man.

The tall guy spoke up, "MY NAME IS MAELSTROM, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME AMON

"Amon, why amon? naruto asked confused.

"OH, BECAUSE IT MEANS GOD OF WIND AND AIR, WHICH I AM.

"Ok, so what now? naruto asked.

The still unnamed shirtless man said, "NOW, YOU GET OUT! GO TRAIN WITH THOSE TWO OR SOMETHING.

Carrie looked at him in annoyance. "NOW DON'T GET MAD AT HIM JUST BECAUSE HE CAN'T HEAR YOU YET. THAT JUST MEANS HE HASN'T COME TO TERMS WITH SOMETHING ABOUT HIMSELF. ANYWAY, HE DOES HAVE TO GO TALK TO KYUUBI ABOUT HIS OTHER POWERS."

Naruto looked at them and said, "So, how do I get back then?"

Amon answered, "THAT'S EASY JUST GO THROUGH THAT DOOR BEHIND YOU."

Naruto looked behind him and saw a large door leading into a black and red lighted room.

Naruto turned to the others and said, "Well, see you guys later then."

He walked into the room and continued he walked, he noticed something. He could see himself from the day he was born to today as he walked further into the room.

Finally, he showed up in the forest. He saw Kyuubi and ran forward and said, "What just happened?"

Kyuubi looked at him and said, **WELL, IT APPEARS THAT THE SHINIGAMI USED TO MUCH POWER TO KEEP ME INSIDE AND JUST ENOUGH TRAVELED INTO YOUR BODY TO GIVE YOU YOUR OWN POWERS. HOWEVER, IT ALSO SLIGHTLY CHANGED WHAT I WAS PLANNING, WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO USE THIS TO OUR ADVANTAGE**.

"Really, how so?" naruto asked.

"**WELL, YOU WILL BE STRONGER AND IF WE PLAY THIS RIGHT, WE CAN GET YOU STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOURSELF FROM MOST THREATS BY THE TIME YOU'RE 12 OR 13 YEARS."**

"Ok, so how do we do that?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"**YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CONVINCE YOUR HOKAGE TO LET YOU GO ON A 5 YEAR TRAINING TRIP."**

"Ok, so how do I wake up?"

"I GOT THAT." Kyuubi said and sent a wave of power towards naruto.

**OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MIND**

The sandaime hokage looked on in sadness as naruto rested in his hospital bed. He sat in a chair, waiting with one anbu soldier for naruto to wake up.

'How could i let this happen to him' The sandaime thought.

Slowly, naruto's eyes opened. The hokage was about to speak when he noticed naruto's eyes for himself.

They had changed from their normal sapphire blue to a seemingly eight sided shuriken that had a black red and white pattern. The pupil had changed to a royal purple and the eyes themselves had a blue tint around the edges.

The hokage stared at naruto for a while and finally, naruto asked, "What. Is there something on my face.

"No, i'm just wondering what happened to your eyes to get them to change colors like that.

Naruto looked confused by that. "What do you mean changed?"

The hokage snapped his fingers and the anbu member appeared with a mirror. The hokage gave naruto the mirror and naruto looked inside it only to gasp and put it down.

"So that's what he meant new powers." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"What did you say naruto? The hokage questioned.

Naruto looked up well it kind of goes along with what i have to ask you

**1 LOG EXPLANATION AND 3 BOTTLES OF ALCOHOL LATER**

"...So, you see i need to go on a training trip so i can actually use my new powers. If you want you can send someone with me so you don't have to worry so much."

"Well, Could send someone for about 2 years at most as the one i'm sending is also one of my strongest soldiers and 2 years is the most i can give."

Naruto nodded. " That's cool, I should be able to take of myself by that point anyway. So who are you sending with me anyway?"

The hokage looked at him for a while and said, I'm gonna need to talk to Kyuubi first to figure out what those eyes of yours can do."

Naruto looked to be in deep thought for a while before he heard Kyuubi say, **"KIT,YOU NEED TO HAVE HIM PUT HIS HAND ON THE SEAL AND THINK ABOUT COMING IN HERE SO HE CAN TALK TO ME, OKAY?"**

Naruto looked around for a second and thought, ' how did i just hear Kyuubi?'

"**BECAUSE WHEN YOU RIPPED OFF A PART OF THE SEAL IT OPENED UP A MENTAL LINK BETWEEN US, SO WE CAN TALK TO EACH OTHER WITHOUT YOU COMING IN HERE.**

"Ok, so Kyuubi says all you have to do is put your hand on the seal."

The hokage put his hand on the seal as naruto thought about the forest inside the seal.

**INSIDE THE SEAL**

Naruto and the hokage looked around as they waited for Kyuubi to show up. Finally, Kyuubi walked over and said, **"SO, YOU WANT INFORMATION ON THE DOUJUTSU HUH? WELL, I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO IT. ALL I DO KNOW IS IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MIXTURE OF THE SHARINGAN AND THE RINNEGAN. **

The hokage looked shocked and just asked to be let out of the seal.

**OUTSIDE THE SEAL**

"So, who are you sending?" Naruto asked.

"Well, considering the information, i'm going to send weasel with you, okay? Come here weasel.

A man jumped out from the shadows and stood next to the hokage.

"Take off your mask because you will be traveling with young naruto for the next two years as you train him with his powers, particularly with the sharingan portion.

Slowly, the man pulled off his mask and showed his face.

"Hello naruto." He said in a monotonous voice. " My name is Itachi Uchiha and i will be your teacher outside the village for the next 2 years.

**dfdoddgudhbdaiidvihdbvdhovidbvivbibvobvoubvbvuijbh fyuhbifdw**

So that's chapter one. As you can see, i didn't do the whole Kyuubi attack scene as we all know about it and those who don't need to watch the show as it's in the VERY FIRST EPISODE. Anyway, my stories will always have at least 2,000 words and I am going to post every 1-2 weeks depending on how long the chapter is and what's going on in general with my life.

'Till next time


End file.
